A travers la fenêtre
by Mistyarrow
Summary: Il fait presque nuit, et une femme se remémore sa journée...


**Bonsoir! Je suis de retour avec un os assez différent de d'habitude, mais l'épisode 22 de la saison 6 m'a vraiment marqué, j'ai commencé à écrire cet os peu après, mais le 23 a suivi et mes doigts devaient écrire **_**For worse**** (jetez-y un coup d'oeil si vous ne l'avez pas lu ^^) J'ai écris cet os donc, il est assez différent vous allez vous en rendre compte, et ça ne va pas forcément vous plaire si vous n'aimez pas le personnage, mais il m'est apparu comme une évidence après les actions du personnage en question, donc voilà, j'avoue que c'était aussi un défi pour moi parce que ce n'est pas un personnage facile à cerner, je ne suis moi-même pas vraiment satisfaite de ce que j'en ai fais, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur elle (là vous avez sans doute deviné de qui il s'agit ^^') alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire même si ce n'est pas du Caskett, et même si ce n'est sans doute pas le meilleur os que je peux avoir dans mon répertoire, mais bon, je vous laisse juger!  
**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner légèrement sur les rues de New-York, donnant au ciel une couleur orangée des plus magnifiques, les feuilles des arbres se secouaient légèrement sous les effets d'une brise légère de début de soirée, l'atmosphère était légère et rien ne pouvait entraver cette sérénité qui se dégageait de chaque parcelle de la ville. Posant mon téléphone son bureau, je regardais par la fenêtre, admirant New-York s'éteindre pour vivre indépendamment de la nature en allumant ses propres lumières, bientôt il fera nuit. Et pourtant, malgré l'heure tardive et la journée éprouvante qui venait de se dérouler, je n'étais aucunement fatiguée ou même épuisée, au contraire, je pétillais d'énergie, alors que je venais de vivre une journée particulièrement éprouvante pour moi comme pour toute mon équipe.

Alors que le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes à l'intérieur, un éclat de rire parvint à mes oreilles, respirant la joie de vivre et le bonheur pur et simple.

Un sourire franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Telle était l'illustration de la satisfaction que je ressentais à cet instant.

Depuis mon bureau, moi, Victoria Gates, je ne voyais pas ce qui se passait dans la salle de pause, j'avais juste vu Castle débarquer avec un nombre incalculable de sac du traiteur chinois à côté du commissariat, j'avais deviné qu'ils félicitaient l'arrestation du sénateur Bracken comme il se devait.

Malgré moi, j'avais été très touchée par cette enquête, plus que je ne l'aurais cru, lorsque j'étais arrivée au commissariat après la mort du capitaine Montgomery, et je n'avais pas vraiment eu de détails sur cette affaire, après la suspension de Beckett, bien entendu, j'avais comprit que ma meilleure enquêtrice couvrait quelqu'un, mais j'avais également comprit qu'il y avait beaucoup plus qu'une simple histoire de pacte entre deux personnes ayant du sang sur les mains.

Mais comment aurais-je pu me douter d'une telle horreur et de tels secrets autour d'une simple histoire de corruption, jamais je n'aurais pu penser couvrir quelqu'un d'une accusation de meurtre dans toute sa carrière. Mais ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Katherine Beckett, une enquêtrice hors pair, très honnête et impliquée dans chacune de ses enquêtes comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était un de ses proches qui venait de quitter ce monde, ayant moi-même vécu ce drame, je savais parfaitement ce qu'éprouvait les familles des victimes, ce qui la rendait si performante dans chacun des cas qu'elle recevait. Beckett avait toujours cherché à protéger les autres, que ce soit les familles des victimes, son équipe ou cet éternel consultant quoi jouait son fiancé, mais cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui avait eu besoin d'aide, c'était elle qui avait eu besoin de soutien et de preuves de son innocence, et en tant que capitaine mais également femme, j'avais tout fait pour lui en donner.

Bien entendus, je savais que n'avais joué qu'un rôle mineur dans cette affaire et n'avais fait qu'apporter du soutien et une stabilité auprès de Castle, car c'était lui qui l'avait véritablement sauvé, c'était grâce à cet homme si extravagant, différent et malgré tout attachant par moment que Beckett avait réussi à garder espoir et à trouver la solution de cette énigme qui durait depuis trop longtemps.

Je n'avais connu l'équipe que très tardivement et dans des circonstances très désagréables pour l'équipe du douzième, la mort du capitaine Montgomery leur avait à tous fait un choc, et ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter et à me voir s'asseoir à la même chaise qu'avait occupé ce même capitaine représentant un peu un père de famille plutôt qu'un supérieur. La première fois que j'avais vu l'équipe échanger ensemble, en tant que capitaine plutôt sévère j'avais eu du mal à les comprendre, entre deux hommes semblant plutôt être comme des frères, une femme renfermée et se cachant derrière un masque de froideur pour protéger sa sensibilité, et un consultant écrivain aussi survolté qu'une pile électrique, autant dire que j'avais été partagée entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et de fondre en larme.

Mais au fur et à mesure, je m'étais rendue compte qu'ils n'étaient pas que des coéquipiers, ils étaient une famille, une famille unie, soudée et qui quoi qu'il arrive, se soutiendrais toujours et s'aimait plus que tout.

Cette famille dont j'espérais malgré moi faire un peu partie…

Toute ma vie, j'avais géré mes affaires et son travail d'une main de fer, restant très stricte et relativement intransigeante par moment, ce qui expliquait sans doute mes nombreuses anicroches avec Castle et Beckett d'ailleurs, qui agissaient parfois comme si la vie n'était qu'un sentier sur lequel on pouvait gambader librement sans penser au loup qui les attendait derrière un arbre, mais au fil du temps, j'avais su tempérer la situation et m'adapter un peu aux habitudes de l'équipe et plus particulièrement de cet écrivain de malheur qui lui avait brisé ma poupée favorite comme s'il m'avais brisé le cœur.

Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouvertes, décidément, qu'importais les sujets, l'écrivain revenait toujours sur le tapis au moins une fois quelque par, d'ailleurs, je me demandais combien d'imbécilité il avait fait dans mon dos sans se faire prendre, encore un mystère que je ne résoudrais sans doute jamais. Pourtant, et malgré moi, j'avais pu constater que cet homme insupportable, narcissique et aussi mature qu'un enfant de cinq ans s'avérait très perspicace et extrêmement intelligent, bien entendu, je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de lui, mais le peu d'éléments plus personnels que j'avais pu voir m'avaient montrés qu'il n'était pas qu'un enfant dans un corps d'adulte, et qu'il savait se montrer mature quand la situation le devait.

L'enlèvement d'Alexis en était la meilleure preuve, j'avais vu Castle au bord du gouffre, et même verser des larmes, chose que même Beckett avait eu l'air de ne pas très bien connaitre, elle et moi-même avons été émues par sa peine et son chagrin en apprenant que sa fille avait été séquestrée, moi-même n'aurait pas supporté l'idée qu'on puisse m'enlever un de mes enfants, mourant sans doute d'angoisse et de chagrin, et finalement, j'avais été bluffée par le courage de Castle lorsqu'il avait été jusqu'à Paris pour chercher sa fille, prenant le risque de se faire tuer d'un instant à l'autre, mais je comprenais, pour un enfant, surtout pour le sien, un parent était prêt à tout, même au pire.

Qu'elle n'avait pas été ma surprise en découvrant la relation qu'entretenaient l'écrivain et la policière, bien avant leur mise en couple, j'avais été frappée par l'alchimie qui se dégageait de leur duo, l'efficacité de leurs talents réunis en un seul, ils étaient complémentaires, différents et en même temps similaires, ils étaient extraordinaires.

Malgré tout, je me demandais encore comment une femme comme Beckett avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme Castle…

Aussi incroyable soit leur alchimie et leur attirance, Castle restait… Castle ! Un homme aussi insupportable qu'un chewing-gum collé sur une semelle de chaussure, comment Beckett pouvait le supporter au quotidien sans hurler de colère à chaque seconde, rien qu'une journée, j'avais parfois envie de le tuer, alors tous les jours !

Un autre rire s'échappa de ma gorge, décidément, malgré moi, cet énergumène occupait toutes mes pensées, mais en même temps… Après ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui pour Kate, je ne pouvais que l'admirer, je l'avais vu tenir tête à ces deux agents sans flancher, protégeant sa compagne envers et contre tout, malgré la menace et l'urgence, il avait menti en les regardant droit dans les yeux, sans craquer, à cet instant, j'avais parfaitement compris qu'il mentait, mais malgré ma conscience professionnelle et malgré mon envie d'élucider l'affaire, je m'étais retrouvée incapable de le contredire, et d'avouer aux agents qu'il l'a couvrait.

Ne disposant que peu d'information concernant la fuite de Kate, j'avais préféré leur faire confiance et rester en arrière plan, tout en prouvant aux gars et donc à cet incroyable duo qu'ils pouvaient me faire confiance, tout comme j'étais capable de leur faire confiance… Lorsque j'avais vu l'arme pointée sur Kate, je n'avais pas réfléchis, je l'avais protégé, empêché cet homme de tirer sur Beckett pour quelque chose de très peu grave, lorsque je l'avais vu se diriger vers les éléphants, comme dans un sursaut d'espoir, de désespoir même tant la situation semblait irrévocable.

Et pourtant…

Cet instant où la cassette s'était détachée des statuettes pour se fracasser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, ce moment où tout s'était arrêté, à l'instant même où cette petite pièce avait touché le sol, un lourd silence s'était abattu sur le poste, chacun restant suspendu devant cette cassette qui, nous le savions tous, contenait tant de révélations et de secrets passés sous silence depuis trop longtemps.

Et il était temps…

Il était temps que cela cesse…

Souriante, je poussais un soupir fatigué en détournant le regard de la fenêtre pour me concentrer sur les bureaux visibles depuis le miens, ils étaient tous vides, les enquêteurs devant sans doute se trouver dans la salle de repos en train de manger de la nourriture du traiteur chinois…

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rassembler mes affaires, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! Prononçais-je sans même regarder qui venait me rendre visite.

Je me retournais et distinguais Castle, se tenant face à moi comme si de rien était, un sourire sur les lèvres témoignant de son bonheur et sa sérénité.

-Monsieur Castle, que faites-vous ici, ne devriez-vous pas être avec les autres ? M'étonnais-je en pensant aux lieutenants Ryan et Esposito ainsi qu'à sa fiancée qui devait sans doute l'attendre là-bas.

Il m'offrit un sourire et me demanda le plus simplement du monde :

-Justement, pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous, il y a bien assez à manger, et puis ça nous ferais très plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous.

Son petit sourire innocent et ses yeux bleus sincères me surprenaient, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse m'inviter à leurs soirées, surtout qu'avec Castle, je n'étais jamais sûre de rien, qu'est-ce qui me disait qu'il ne préparait pas un sale coup ou qu'il se montrait gentil pour réparer une énième bêtise qu'il aurait pu faire ?

Mon instinct.

Cette petite chose si essentielle pour mon travail me soufflait qu'il fût sincère et qu'il semblait réellement vouloir m'inviter à me joindre à eux, comme si aujourd'hui, j'avais franchi un cap avec mes agents, quelque chose qui désormais était ancré à jamais en nous. Peut-être leur confiance… Je l'ignorais, mais en tout cas, j'étais sûre et certaine qu'à partir de cette enquête, les choses seraient bien meilleures entre moi et mon équipe désormais. J'en étais certaine…

-Capitaine ?

C'est la voix de l'écrivain qui me tira de mes pensées, visiblement il attendait ma réponse, son sourire avait à présent disparu pour laisser place à une mine curieuse, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne me sentais pas encore tout à fait libre auprès d'eux, imaginant la demande de Castle plus comme une politesse qu'une réelle envie, et je ne me sentais peut-être pas encore prête pour tout cela, c'était sûrement stupide, et je n'étais du genre à avoir peur en terme de relation humaine, mais l'ombre du capitaine Montgomery planait encore et toujours sur ma tête et je pouvais parfois la sentir peser sur mes épaules…

-C'est gentil monsieur Castle, mais je vais vous laisser entre vous, je n'aillais pas tarder à partir de toute façon. Lui répondis-je en lui offrant un sourire reconnaissant pour sa proposition.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en affichant une mine étonnée, avant de reprendre son habituel sourire et d'acquiescer, me souhaitant bonsoir et s'apprêtant à rejoindre ses camarades, mais pourtant, une question me brûlait les lèvres, et je m'empressais de la demander, la curiosité faisant partie intégrante de moi et de mon métier :

-Monsieur Castle…Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas flancher devant les policiers, comment avez-vous pu ne pas avouer la vérité alors qu'on vous passait les menottes ?

Il se retourna pour me regarder intensément, comme si la question lui semblait être totalement stupide, mais mon expérience professionnelle m'avait souvent montré que malgré les liens qui pouvaient unir les personnes, sous la pression policière les gens pouvaient devenir les pires traitres.

-Cela me parait évident… Kate était innocente et il fallait le prouver, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour non ? Répondit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux et en affichant un petit sourire timide, chose très rarement visible chez lui, surtout de mon point de vue…

Cette réponse réussit malgré moi à m'attendrir, malgré leur relation improbable et leurs différences, ils étaient très amoureux et cela se ressentait tellement dans leurs échanges, leur complicité, leur manière de se regarder, et la manière dont leurs yeux pétillaient rien qu'en se regardant ou en se parlant, même là, lorsqu'il évoquait le nom de sa fiancé, ses yeux bleus pétillaient de milliers d'étoiles, je n'avait pu voir ce genre d'expression et de sentiment dans le regard que très rarement, et ce n'en était que plus magnifique et touchant.

-Comme je vous comprends… Murmurais-je en laissant dévier mon regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce avec un air rêveur, me revoyant moi-même lors du début de notre relation, moi et mon mari.

Je pouvais déjà prévoir que quelques années plus tard, cette passion présente dans leur couple serait toujours la même qu'actuellement, parce qu'ils ressemblaient à des amants unis pour plus d'une vie entière.

-Très bien… Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Capitaine et…

Il avait suspendu sa phrase d'un coup, semblant peser chaque mot présent dans son esprit et dans sa gorge, en bonne policière et capitaine, je ne souhaitais que savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire…

-Je voulais vous remercier, je vous ai vu empêcher l'agent de tirer sur Kate, merci beaucoup, nous n'aurions pas pu réussir sans votre aide… Dit-il en souriant doucement, mais une infinie reconnaissance présente dans son regard, et cela me touchait plus que nécessaire quand on voyait l'animosité qu'il avait pu montrer à mon propre égard i peine un an.

Je lui offris pour seule réponse un sourire, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, rien à ajouter, rien à raconter, il était heureux, et moi soulagée, le monde était bien fait… Malgré moi, entendre ces mots m'avait fait beaucoup de bien, si lui-même le disait, les autres devaient sans doute penser la même chose, et imaginer que rien qu'avec un geste qui m'avait semblé normal, j'avais pu entrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu dans leur univers presque parallèle, cela me rendait heureuse.

-C'est normal monsieur Castle… Soufflais-je avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement la pièce, me laissant de nouveau seule dans mon bureau, prête à prendre mes affaires pour rentrer chez moi.

Oui, cette journée avait été différente, pour tout le monde. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, je le savais, mais je n'en avais pas peur, car je savais qu'après cela, seul un sentier clair et dégagé pouvait s'étendre devant nous, surtout après les épreuves passées. Mettant mon sac sur l'épaule, je jetais un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour admirer une dernière fois le paysage depuis cette étape, et un sourire franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

Dehors, il faisait nuit…

* * *

**Voilà...Comme je vous l'ai dit ce n'est sans doute pas mon meilleur texte, mais c'était un essais, et j'ai malgré tout pris plaisir à l'écrire, j'ai peut-être eu un peu de mal avec la discussion Castle/Gates, mais sinon, ça restait franchement plaisant, ce sera très agréable de la retrouver dans une autre fanfiction. :D **

**Je prépare également un autre os, Caskett cette fois-ci, faisant de nouveau suite au 6x22, mais sans vraiment l'être (c'est pas clair hein ;), il me manque quelques trucs à rafistoler et il sera en ligne!**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et bonne soirée! :)  
**

**PS: Je dédicace cet os à Madoka Ayu, avec qui j'ai discuté d'une scène manquante après le 4x23, qui a finalement bien eu lieu! xD  
**


End file.
